When Boredom Strikes
by Anti-XYo
Summary: When Johnny gets bored he decides to take a midnight stroll and comes across Todd, Ray and Sam playing with fireworks. It turns out that Lance's Jeep, Fireworks, Rogue, Johnny, Todd and Wanda don't always mix that well. Possible Lancitty and Romy later on


This story is being written by HomeGrown. Half-N-Half and ProFool didn't know I was starting it. In fact I didn't even know I was starting it until I started writing it at about 12:30 tonight. Anyways, review, because reviews make me happy. Flames will just be given to Johnny to play with.

Disclaimer: Own not, profit not, sue not  
I don't own any of the marvel characters and its very unfortunate.

Johnny sat at his desk in front of his computer and ran a hand through his hair. He was bored, and there wasn't much to do at 12:30 at night. He had work tomorrow and then on the next day he'd be attending the local community college that Magneto had made him enroll in. He had been talking to a few of the X-men and one of his "brothers" online until about an hour ago when everyone had signed off. Lance had signed off because Kitty had to sign off. He was probably sneaking off to the Institute right now.

_There has to be something to do at this hour_ he thought to himself as he grabbed his jacket from his bed and scribbled a quick note that said he'd be back later. He tacked it to his bedroom door and quickly exited the house. He looked around to see if Lance's Jeep was still there, and lo and behold it was gone, just like he had figured it would be.

"Ah well, I got two feet, I can walk," he said to himself as he headed down the street. He bowed his head against the cold and stuck his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He was used to the cold because one of Magneto's bases had been in a snow covered mountain, but that didn't mean he liked it. He stood at the corner of two streets and looked both ways in hopes of possibly spotting something he could have fun with. He noticed the Ferris Wheel off in the distance, but the fair grounds closed at 11, so that put a slight damper on those plans. He sighed and then trekked off towards the Institute, figuring he'd run into Lance and Kitty. At least there would be people to talk to then. He dug his hands farther into his pockets and he hit his pack of cigarettes. He smirked slightly as he realized he'd been carrying them around with him for the past couple days. It was a habit he'd been trying to quit, and so far had been succeeding with. He'd only smoked once in the last two weeks.

"One won't hurt," he said quietly as he plucked one of the slender cylinders from its casing and stuck it in his mouth. He dug his lighter out from his pants pocket and lit the cigarette. He took a long, slow drag off of it as he continued on. As he got closer to the Institute, he walked past a large area filled with bushes. He was walking by them when he heard a quick rustle of the leaves. He stopped in his path, took a drag off his cigarette, and then he took a bit of the fire from the cherry to light up the area. What he saw had him in hysterics in an instant.

"Of all the blokes I would expect to find out here, you three aren't it," Johnny said as he stared at Todd Tolensky, Sam Guthrie and Ray Crisp.

"We weren't doin' nothin' wrong, yo?" Todd claimed as he tried to hide a bag behind his back. Johnny raised his eyebrow and then chuckled.

"So if I were to light that bag up, how long would it take for it to explode mate?" Johnny inquired of his teammate. Todd grumbled and then brought the bag back out.

"Pyro…." Ray started but Johnny cut him off.

"Johnny if ya will mate," Johnny told him before continuing on. "How bout we go light these off. I'm pretty sure Lance is at the Institute visiting his sheila by now, we could give them a right scare."

The three boys stared at him in disbelief. They couldn't believe that he was offering to set off fireworks with them, let alone on Lance and Kitty. He continued to look on in amusement as they looked at him in disbelief. Johnny was going to say something when Todd spoke up.

"I thought you quit, yo?" Todd commented, referring to the lit cigarette that was in Johnny's hand. Johnny rolled his eyes.

"I'm in the process of quitting. This is my first one in two weeks," he informed Todd. "Anyways, let's get goin' before Lance and Kitty take off."

The other three nodded in agreement and followed the older boy towards the Institute. Most of Xavier's students knew the portion of the wall that Kitty snuck out of every once in a while because they used it themselves to escape, though if they ever got caught by Logan, they were in deep trouble, but luckily no one had yet been caught. The four boys stared at the young couple as they started to make their way to Lance's Jeep.

"Suggestion. Let's light these off before they get to the jeep," Ray said as he began to pull some of the fireworks out of the bag. He handed Johnny a bottle rocket and an empty rocket, before pulling out some other items. Johnny had found a perfect rock to help support the bottle, and he placed the bottle on the rock so that it was facing Lance's jeep. He was about to light it when someone cleared her throat behind him. All four of them turned in fear, expecting to find either Jean or Ororo standing behind them, instead they found one of the people they didn't expect. Actually two people they didn't expect. Rogue stood with one hand on her hip as she looked down at the boys, while Wanda stood with her arms crossed across her chest. Wanda was slightly tapping her foot on the ground as she looked from Johnny to the bottle rocket that had just been set up. She was the first one to notice that the bottle rocket was also lit and the fuse was quickly burning. She cocked an eyebrow at Johnny.

"How'd ya manage to light it without using fire?" she asked him. Johnny looked confused for a moment, and then realization hit him. He turned to see the bottle rocket fuse finish burning, and the almost finished cigarette on the ground. It must have dropped out of his mouth while he'd been setting up the rocket and caught the fuse. He was about to step on it when Rogue grabbed him and pulled him away from the rocket. The rocket flew from the bottle and smashed into the back of Lance's jeep and let go a small shower of sparks as it fell to the ground in defeat. Three things happened simultaneously in that instant. Johnny lost his balance and fell on to Rogue, which ended up in skin to skin contact with her, the sparks from the defeated bottle rocket fell into a small amount of leaked gasoline from Lance's jeep, which ended up with the destruction of the jeep, and Todd took the initiative to kiss Wanda. Four people were left staring wide eyed in disbelief at the scenes before them, one was left unconscious, another left cackling to herself like a mad woman, and two were left trying to figure out why they had just locked lips.

Author's Note: Many of you are probably confused as to why Wanda and Rogue are there, and that will be explain in either the next chapter or the one after that. Also, flames will now be given to Rogue to play seeing as she currently has Johnny's powers, and Johnny is unconscious to boot.


End file.
